


the start of the rest of our lives

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [22]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “Can you believe it?” Nomi turned around to Amanita the second that she set down the last box. “Not only is this place ours, but that we’re here now. It’s actually happening.”
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Kudos: 7





	the start of the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphic September 2018, Day 22: Moving in Together

“Can you believe it?” Nomi turned around to Amanita the second that she set down the last box. “Not only is this place _ours_, but that we’re here now. It’s actually happening.”

“That it most certainly is,” Amanita replied, smiling at her girlfriend. “We’re here now and we’re here to stay.”

It was the first time either of them lived with someone else completely based on their own choice and not simply because they were born into it or because they had no other option than sharing a dorm with a roommate. This whole thing was oddly freeing in a way, not so unlike the way first living completely on her own had been. But now living together with Amanita had the additional benefit of being with someone who completely accepted her and loved every facet of Nomi and who Nomi felt the same way in turn.

“I can practically hear you thinking over there.” Amanita’s voice – now right in front of her – brought her out of her thoughts. “How about you tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

Nomi smiled at Amanita. “I’m just thinking about I love being here with you. I absolutely cannot wait for this to become the start of the rest of our lives.”

“Well, luckily you won’t have to wait long.” Amanita closed the distance between them and begins to kiss Nomi in that absolutely mind-blowing way she has perfected.

“Lucky me, indeed,” Nomi replied once they separate a truly unmeasurable amount of time has passed. And she truly feels that with every ounce of her being.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @marvelgeek42


End file.
